Technical Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure generally relates to grips for golf clubs, and namely to a removable oversized golf grip.
Description of the Related Art
The disclosure relates generally to a removable oversized golf grip, a method of using the same, and a method of manufacturing the same.
An oversized golf grip, like the Super Stroke Putter Grip available from SuperStroke USA of Wixom, Mich., was developed to help stabilize the putting stroke and reduce unwanted wrist action. Since its introduction to the market it has skyrocketed in popularity and is now ubiquitous in the golf community. However, the current oversized golf grips, like the Super Stroke Putter Grips, were developed exclusively for putters and the putting stroke.
Chipping and the chipping stroke is fundamentally the same as putting and the putting stroke. Many amateur golfers struggle with overactive hands that result in errant shots or flubs. As such, it is clear that an oversized golf grip for chipping is desired to help stabilize the chipping stroke similar to the oversized grips for putters.
However, unlike putting where the putter is used exclusively for putting, wedges and irons are not only used for chipping, but are also used for full swings or shots. Unlike the chipping and putting strokes, in full swings and shots, a standard golf grip is required to allow for proper setting and releasing of the golf club during the golf swing. As such, the instant disclosure recognizes the need/desire to have a removable oversized golf grip on short irons/wedges, like for temporary use just when chipping around the greens.
Therefore, it is readily apparent that there is a recognizable unmet need for a removable oversized golf grip that is quickly and easily installed and removed over an existing golf grip. The instant disclosure is designed to address at least some of the above mentioned problems by providing a removable oversized golf grip.